The Simdemonicals 2
Once in a while, curiosity can lead to... unfortunate discoveries. After a whole morning of classes in highschool, I asked my best friend if I could visit him, (because I didn't want to spend the rest of the day in school, since no-one could pick me up, besides my best friend's older brother) and he said "Of course, why not?" I smilled and replied "Thanks bro." Then, my friend's brother came in his car, (it was a little bit rusty, by the way.) after a few minutes, we stoped by the house, and we both ran to the PS3 to play games. We kept playing untill it was night. Around 7 PM, I think. Unfortunatly, the power was cuted off because of some heavy rain. We both tried to think on what to do for a couple of minutes. He remembered of an old laptop he had, and still had full bateries. He went to get it while watched the rain and thunder outside getting worst and worst. I called my parents to ask if I could stay in his house for the night, they said yes. When he came back, the laptop was full of dust on top of it, (and was slightly damaged) luck wasn't on our side, because after turning on, we needed the CD's to play most of the games and we only had one of them that wasn't either broke, or scratched beyond recognition. The Sims 2. It was really in good shape, even being a CD with 4 years. We inserted the CD and started up Sims 2. There were 4 cities, being 3 of them already in the game; the 4th was called "Simdemonical", "A mod created by ______" was written in the description. I wondered why the spaces were blank; the game started normally. Yet...There was a grim-dark atmosphere around the world; there where 12 buildings and 1 graveyard. We looked inside the buildings, and only discovered babies and children, and wondered "Where did everyone go?" After hesitating 3 times, we checked the graveyard and "boy oh boy", there were so many people there they couldn't fit it all in. "Why the hell are they all here?" I asked myself, and I opened the lot. There were 27 gravestones. People kept mourning and crying next to them. It started to scare me; my friend and I looked in the eyes and looked back into the screen, watching them cry and cry again. Since it was a normal lot, we could build and buy our sims stuff, just like we expected it to be. We were billionaires atleast. My friend tried clicking the build buton."Why don't we sell those gravestones, so that they can return to their normal life?" - I asked. He erased them all. Not 1 single urn or tombstone was there. All the sims started talk to eachother. In a reversed voice (Even thought their normal voices aren't exacly understandable, we could notice it was reversed.) They didn't talk about lammas and handcuffs, like they ussualy did. But instead about a new set of sprites. Graves, death and dead people. Now it was really getting to me. I just couldn't get out of my head that we erased the memories of sims that died. Of course they were just pixels and computer data, but I just couldn't. After they finished talking, for a fraction of a second, they looked STRAIGHT at the laptop screen. At me and my friend. By that time I knew this wasn't just a mod. This was a bigger project. After that, we went to eat dinner. 20:23 PM, I checked in an old granpa-style clock. I was back to the laptop; and this time, we were in a different place, a huge house, to be exact. The Laptop was starting to warn us about the power levels; Luckily, we had 2 reserve batteries (Both of them even older than laptop). So we had to close the Sims2.exe to change batteries wich took longer than I wished. 20 minutes later, we started it again, and it didn't even had the Sim family select thingy, wich was really weird. 3 Seconds later, we where in a family with 1 sim and 28 gravestones. The Sim was dressed like the Death, and it had blood all over his feet, wich was creating a path of blood when he walked. Then he took off his hood, and ... he was a horrible being, a sick and disgusting person, without skin in his face, it was also very disfigured. An evil grin in his mouth showed up slowly, scaring the crap out of me. Then, a sim entered the house, and he fell to the ground, like he was drowning in water. But there weren't any water. Then death came up to his body, and draged him, actualy, he looked like he was...real. Then, He picked up his body, and his bone-made hands showed up while he did it, he prooceded to lay him down in a table. Out of nowhere, 3 other hooded sims appeared, and started to gather around the dead body and the other guy. All of them took off butcher cleavers, and then began to cut him in small pieces. The camera zoomed in automaticly and neither me or my friend could zoom out, so we just could stare at that horrible scene. Of a man being cut to pieces, slowly. All of those sounds where creating a ritual atmosphere, and giving me headaches and making me sick. Blood flew everywhere, dying the black robes red, and the grass around the table tainted with fresh blood all coming from the dead body. We started to get sick from everything that was happening, and then they separeted limb from limb, the poor man...dead and being butchered like he was cattle rations; They placed the arms, the legs and his feet in buckets, and left the body and head on the table, still driping blood. Then they came back to the table. They took a knife, a small one, and started cutting his head, and gutting his body like it was a turkey, removing the liver, the stomach and his guts. After emptying him, they removed his heart...wich was pulsating strongly, and dripping blood while doing it.The one with the heart turned around and raised it, like a sick ritual, and ate it, still pulsating, the rest of the organs went to the buckets, again. The head had his eyes still open, and when the other guy removed it, his eyes rolled. My friend went to the bathroom running.I was about to go to the toilet too. His parts where all into a crate. A truck then passed by and they all loaded him into the truck. Except for the head, wich was kept in the table. They then put his head in a small coffin, and burried him, just like all the other. We only got that far as the laptop died as soon as the scene ended. My friend tried to turn it on again, and I said, “NOPE.” and stoped him from pushing the power buton. That didn't ruin our love for games, and we still played them afterward, hoping never for such event to hunt us. The End. Thanks for reading trought my first and maybe the last(?) creepypasta. btw I don't own any of The Sims 2 Trademark Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:The Sims Category:Original Story Category:Demon Category:Video Game